Who likes easy?
by Lily Short Stuff Uchiha
Summary: With the war over and Voldemort gone Harry and Draco embark on an even harder journey...keeping a steady relationship.


How did this happen? No. It wasn't possible. He couldn't. But, it seems as if it was true. It can't be. He promised. Why would he lie? _To protect you_, a voice in my ear whispered. I told that voice to fuck off. I could hear father calling me.

"_Draco."_

Did he really expect me to go back to the bastard who killed the only person who actually gave a damn about me? Why? To save myself? I don't care about that anymore.

"Draco, sweetheart, come here."

That was my mother. Why did she look so desperate? It's not fair for her to ask this of me. I could see the desperation in her eyes. Was I really okay with going over to the side that killed him? I would do it, for my mother. But when I get the chance I will kill that son of a bitch. I walked over knowing that I was making this choice and there was probably no going back. I will finish this war and either end up in Azkaban or dead. Because I will _not_ live in a world where Voldemort is in charge. I will not live in this world without my love- huh, when did I start calling him _that_? When I got over to the dark side my mother hugged me tight and whispered in my ear. I could hardly make out what she said but I heard it. That word was a light in my darkness. The hope in my despair. _**Alive. **_I looked down at the body that was my lover for the first time since the Room of Requirement. I tried to see if he was moving at all. But he wasn't, or if he was I couldn't see it. I tried to look away but it was useless. Even as I heard the scream, all I could do was look at him. His black untidy hair covered in filth. His clothing torn showing cuts and bruises. I wished that I could help him. There was no going back now. No matter what. Suddenly I was pushed, I fell to the ground and blinked. When I looked up Harry Potter was gone. "HARRY! WHERE IS HARRY?!"

I got up slowly letting all that had happen sink in. Harry was alive. I realized that I was the only person still standing there. I ran into the castle and followed the noise into the Great Hall. I looked for Harry but couldn't find him. I saw an unmistakable green curse hit an unsuspecting Ginny Weasley. I heard a shriek. I saw Harry come out from under his invisibility cloak. He was running towards Bellatrix and he looked enraged. I had never seen him so mad. I heard him and another voice I could only guess was Mrs. Weasley's scream "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Two green lights shot out and both hit Bellatrix and she toppled backwards. This time Voldemort was the one who screamed. He wordlessly cast a spell at the three he was duelling and McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley fell to the ground stunned.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Mrs. Weasley and growled "Avada Kedavra." The spell hit her and she fell to the floor dead. Harry ran towards Voldemort. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione duelling Yaxley and she was slowly losing with a look of great loss on her face. I ran over and started to help her. I saw my mother and whispered a quick "I'm sorry." She nodded and grabbed my father. All the wards were down so they disapparated. I looked back at the duel I was a part of, Hermione was losing so very fast. I started to help and suddenly heard someone yell "Stupefy!" and my world went dark.

I woke up in a brightly lit room. I looked around and realized I was in the Gryffindor dorms. I tried to move but a pain shot through me. I groaned. I then heard voices coming up. I shut my eyes and listened.

"But, _Hermione _why do we have to keep him in here?! It's not like he will be happy when he wakes up. He's got people looking for him. No one expected it to end like it did."

Oh god. Did Harry die? But, how? I jumped out of bed but collapsed and groaned instead. I had never felt pain so agonising in my life. Ron and Hermione ran into the room looking worried. I didn't care about how I felt right now. "Where is Har-" I cut off. I couldn't even say his name. "How are you feeling Draco?" Hermione asked, but my well being wasn't what mattered at that moment in time. I tried again. "Where is Har-" This time I was cut off. "Harry is fine. He is downstairs; he thinks you're dead, even though he heard your heartbeat himself." Ron answered. I calmed down after that.

"I want to see him."

"Great cause I wanna see you too."

I looked at the doorway and saw him covered in dirt, and blood. I started to cry. He walked over and threw his arms around me. I don't remember if Ron and Hermione left or not. But I remember crying myself to sleep in his arms. It was amazing.

_I was walking through dead bodies. There were so many people I didn't know yet so many I did. I looked at the ground and at my feet was a little Gryffindor third year, her flesh had been removed and her bones crushed. I had to keep going though, there was someone calling to me, trying to get me to listen. I looked down again. This time it was my mother's body lying at my feet. All her blood had pooled out of her stomach and she was paler than anyone I had ever seen, granted she is dead. But I have to keep going. I finally got to the Forbidden forest. I couldn't begin to count the number of corpses I saw. On the ground, in the trees, floating, hanging… headless. It didn't faze me I had to keep going. I don't know how long I was walking. Hours, minutes, days, but it didn't matter. I finally saw what or __who__ I should say I was looking for. His skin was dyed with others blood. His hair jet black. His eyes were the same though. His Avada Kedavra green eyes. That was how I knew it was him. I knew what I had to do. I walked up to him and drew out my knife. He also knew what would happen as he kissed me. I started crying, I didn't want to kill him. But I knew that if I didn't he would kill me for being so weak. I cut his chest open and ripped out his heart. He died in my arms with his lips on mine, and a proud look in his eyes and I knew he was saying. "Well done Draco."_


End file.
